


Where the Heart Is

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [84]
Category: Jane of Lantern Hill - L.M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Futurefic, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can keep her away forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonicshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/gifts).



She couldn’t always stay on Prince Edward Island, not even when she was grown. Not when her grandmother died and left Gay Street to swing like some enormous albatross from her mother’s neck.

But Lantern Hill was always there for summers and holidays and times when she needed to flee noisy civilization and the demands of a world that did not seem to know how to breathe.

And when, in time, the ties that held her to the mundane world snapped one by one by one, she turned her face to the east and let her feet take her home.


End file.
